


CATastrophe!

by ParadiseAvenger



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Lemons, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, Soul Eater decided Blair probably HAD done it on purpose... "Maka will only change back to normal if she has sex with the person she loves," the magical cat sputtered. And just WHO WAS THAT? Secret pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul Eater: Pt I

Please, check out my first ORIGINAL NOVEL! The Breaking of Poisonwood by Paradise Avenger. (Summary: People were dead. When Skye Davis bought me at a slave auction as a birthday present for his brother, I had no idea what my new life was going to be like, but I had never expected this. It all started when Venus de Luna was killed and I was to take her place, to become the new savior… Then, bad things happened and some people died. In the heart of the earth, we discovered the ancient being that Frank Davis had found and created and used to his advantage. The Poisonwood—)

Inspired by the doujinshi, My Master. This is on a hentai site and it does have sex in it. Enter at your own risk without whining. Link: http:// www. fakku. net/viewmanga. php?id=4975

X:Soul:Eater:X

_Looking back, Soul Eater decided Blair probably had done it on purpose (though she probably didn’t intend for all the insanity that happened afterward to ensue). At the time, everyone had thought the gigantic catastrophe caused by the stupid magical cat had to be an accident because…_

_Well, here’s the case._

_You be the judge!_

…

Soul came home with a sack of groceries Maka had decided they just had to have tonight balanced on one hip, an umbrella over his head even though he was already soaked to the skin, the keys and helmet for his motorcycle under one arm, and a handful of what had once been his favorite jacket in his remaining hand. He toed off his soggy Converse, kicked them, and readjusted everything else he had in his hands. Crap, the paper bag was getting soggy… If it ripped and sent everything flying across the floor he was going to be so pissed.

He had just been at the park playing basketball with BlackStar, a little one on one, intending to be home for dinner before it rained and turn in early after dealing with a certain matter at hand, but that had all been thrown way off course when Blair called him. She had hysterically told him that Maka wanted to make something special for dinner tonight and Soul just had to stop and get groceries on his way home. 

Well, he had been caught in the rain on the motorcycle and that just turned his mood sour.

“Maka!” he shouted into the dim apartment they shared, dropped his tattered jacket on the floor with a slap, and kicked it over with his soaked shoes. BlackStar had tackled him viciously for the ball and just destroyed the jacket on the rough concrete—stupid BlackStar! “Maka! Hello! I’m home! How about some help with your oh-so important groceries?!” Soul shouted, but there was no answer. 

Was she in the stupid bath?

Grumbling, Soul shuffled his wet way to the kitchen, deposited the groceries on the counter, flipped on the light, and shouted for both Blair and Maka this time. Somewhere in the apartment, he heard a girlish scream and rolled his eyes. What on earth were they up to?!

“Maka!” Soul shouted and stalked to her bedroom where he had heard the shriek come from. “This isn’t funny! You send me out shopping in the rain and then you’re not even around.” He heard another shriek and threw open her bedroom door with a bang. “What is going—?” And he was fairly certain he just swallowed his tongue. 

Maka was lying on her bed, mostly naked save what looked like one of Soul’s white button-up shirts (and judging by the blood on it, it was the shirt he had trained with Kid in just yesterday which meant it was rather sweaty and smelly and here Maka was wearing it). Her bare legs were wrapped around Blair’s waist, her giggling face mushed into Blair’s huge breasts, and they were in a heap on the floor just in front of Maka’s bed. What was this? Lesbian role-play gone wrong?!

“B-Blair, what’s going on?” Soul choked out.

“Nya! This isn’t what it looks like!” Blair squeaked and transformed quickly from a large-breasted sexy woman to a small purple cat wearing a hat, bounded over, ducked between Soul’s legs, and was gone down the hallway in a purple flash. “Quick, close the door, Soul!” she called back to him.

“Close the door—” Soul winced, anticipating a Maka-chop for interrupting… whatever… this was, but he got something much different. 

Maka gracefully got up from the floor, smoothed back her tousled ash-blonde tresses, and smiled at her weapon-partner in the way she usually did when she was hiding the fact that she was pissed. Then, in the strangest voice he had ever heard, she purred, “Soul…” and then pounced on him.

Soul’s head slammed into the frame of her door with a crack. It was all little stars and birdies for a long moment while Soul tried to figure out what the heck was going on. Then, he felt Maka rub her face against the side of his throat, straddle his bent leg so that he could feel the heat of her crotch rubbing on his knee, and then she cupped his genitals boldly through his jeans. When she found what she was looking for, she gave her partner a squeeze. Not to hurt him, Soul realized with a jolt and looked at her flushed face. Was she trying to… pleasure him?!

“Soul,” she purred again and nuzzled against him. She rubbed her sex on his thigh, making little sounds of pleasure while she stroked Soul through his jeans. Her fingers slid under his shirt, teased his stomach, and quickly unfastened the button and lowered the zipper. Then, she dipped her hand in where her hand definitely didn’t belong and gave him a squeeze and a jerk. “Soul,” she cooed and licked the side of his throat where his pulse was racing.

Maka’s fingers wrapped around the sensitive head of him and he shuddered in pleasure. Soul’s head slid back and his eyes closed of their own accord. This felt so good, especially coming from her, and he had already been planning on working it out for himself tonight. Maka’s soul wavelength teased at him, picking out what he liked and what he wanted and doing exactly that. She slithered down his chest, purring, and then he felt the heat of her mouth enveloping him.

Soul’s eyes snapped open. 

This couldn’t go on, but he didn’t know what to do! She literally had him by the balls so he didn’t want to give her a shove or anything else that might have him whimpering like a little girl. Not sure what else he could do, Soul transformed into a weapon with a clatter. 

Maka made a sound of disappointment in her throat and Soul’s face reflected at her nervously on the blade.

“Maka, what are you doing? This isn’t like you! What’s happened?” he demanded, suddenly very uncomfortable with his naked reflection on the crimson and onyx blade. Could she see just how turned on he was in his reflection? “Maka, talk to me!”

Then, he noticed the golden cat ears perched on her head, furry and translucent and looking incredibly real. His eyes slid down over his soiled shirt that she was wearing, past her naked half-spread legs, and then spotted the similar golden tail twined around her thigh. 

Was Maka a… a CAT?!

Then, thrumming deep in her chest, Maka gripped Soul’s scythe handle in her soft hand and stroked up and down the shaft of the dangerous weapon. She snaked out her pink tongue and licked up the metal handle. She stretched him out on the floor, gripped only his handle, and then spread her legs. Soul glimpsed the flush of her wet pink slit and suddenly had a bad thought.

“M-Maka…” he choked out.

“Soul,” she moaned.

Then, the cold shaft of his scythe-form dipped just into her very center. She was hot and wet and—yow! Soul quickly vaulted back into his human form and Maka let out a sharp cry of loss. He grabbed her bedroom door, slammed it, and leaned hard against the door safely from the outside. He panted, hating the tightness of his jeans and how the uncool part of him just wanted to open the door and let her have her way with him. 

Central government inside his body was down and his brain had taken a trip south. “BLAIR!” he roared when the vice president Fear-of-Getting-Chopped-to-Death-by-Maka-and-Slaughtered-by-Death-Scythe-Spirit-Father finally took the podium and go this brain back out of his crotch.

The cat’s glowing eyes peeked around the end of the hallway. “Y-yes, Soul?”

“You tell me what’s going on right now or, so help me, I won’t be responsible for my actions!” He meant that in both the threatening way and the… not so threatening more Maka-loving way. 

On the other side of her door, Maka began to moan and cry out his name. Soul wasn’t sure he wanted to think about what she might be doing on the other side… naked beneath his dirty shirt, touching him like that, putting her mouth on him, trying to put his scythe handle inside herself… What the heck was going on?! 

“Well, um…” the cat-woman began.

“BLAIR!” Soul shouted. He didn’t have the patience for the usual bullshit with Blair tonight.

“I was playing with magic and I had an accident!” she blurted finally, nervously touching her mouth.

Maka screamed Soul’s name on the other side of her bedroom door. 

“Well, do something! Change her back!” Soul demanded.

“I-I can’t!”

“Why not?! Blair!”

“It’s a special spell. Maka will only go back to normal if she…” The cat hesitated, trailing off.

“Blair, goddamn it, tell me!” Soul shouted and Maka began to pant on the other side of her door. Don’t think about what she’s doing in there, he coached himself. Think about something completely nonsexual, like… oh god, like what?! “Blair, tell me right now!”

“If she has sex with the person she loves…” Blair spit out.

On the other side of her bedroom door, Maka fell silent.

Soul swallowed something that wasn’t meant to be swallowed. He must not have swallowed his tongue the first time then. His crimson eyes practically rolled out of his head, across the floor, and out the door. “She what?! Blair, who the hell is she in love with?! How are we supposed to fix this?!”

Blair peeked at Soul under her hat. “Well,” she said sneakily and eyed his tight pants, “I suppose we could start with you and work our way up the list.”

Soul Eater gave the magical cat a kick that sent her pum-pum-flying! Then, he leaned heavily on Maka’s door as she began to moan and pant his name again. Shit, what was he supposed to do now? At the risk of sounding like Chrona—HOW WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DEAL WITH THIS?!

X:Soul:Eater:X

Slow updates on this story because I have to be in the mood to write straight smut. That’s my the Lemon stories (Lemon Island and Lemon Reservoir) get updated randomly. I have to be in the mood to write it, but I wanted to get this posted.

Questions, comments, concerns?


	2. Death the Kid!

I was bored today, but I mean it! SLOW UPDATES FOR THIS STORY! Does anyone believe me?

X:Soul:Eater:X

Soul wedged a chair against Maka’s door. He wasn’t sure what he would do if she somehow got out, pounced on him again, and started… He tromped into the kitchen, shoved the groceries bag and all into the fridge, and shouted for Blair again. He knew he should apologize for kicking her, but he was too angry. It seemed that she was being smart for once and had left the house, but that left Soul to make the next decision on his own. 

Who was Maka in love with? Who could change her back?

Let’s see here… 

Soul knew someone had given Maka a promise ring—it was frustratingly beautiful (and symmetrical) on her finger—but he had no idea who. It hadn’t been him, which was the only thing he knew for certain. He supposed Death the Kid could have given it to her. It was symmetrical after all, but Kid was pretty dedicated to his girls, Liz and Patty. BlackStar didn’t seem like the ring-giving type, but Soul had been wrong before. Plus, BlackStar was pretty in love with Tsubaki. Between guys, BlackStar told Soul he had gotten to second base with her. Hell, her father could have given her the ring in a parental way to make her promise not to have sex until marriage, but Soul didn’t think Maka would wear it if it was from her father. Maybe it was a present from Kami, but Maka normally showed Soul all the things her mother sent her proudly and she had said nothing about the ring.

Okay, okay, the ring aside, who might Maka be in love with?

There was Kid. He seemed like the type she would like—smart, handsome, rich. He was Lord Death’s son. Every girl in Shibusen was in love with Kid in their own way. But, Kid was obsessive with symmetry and Soul knew that it annoyed the hell out of Maka that Kid could collapse sobbing in the middle of an important battle because his OCD was acting up. So, Kid could go either way for Maka.

BlackStar, too. Though he and Maka fought a lot, he was her favorite person to spar with. BlackStar was the buff warrior-sort and Soul supposed Maka liked strong guys even though she didn’t like to be protected or controlled. (Maka would not make a good weapon. She was very much a meister.) Maka might be in love with BlackStar.

Um, what about Ox? Sure, he was a remarkable oaf with his stupid haircut, but he was supportive of his friends and teammates. He and Maka often studied together before a big exam while Soul spent his time getting nosebleeds from Blair and thinking of creative ways to cheat his way through. So, she might like those nerdy but sensitive types.

Who was left? Kilik? Kilik was good with kids with his two little partners, Fire and Thunder, and Soul knew Maka just loved those two little shamans. Sometimes, she and Kilik took the little weapons and the little witch Angela to the movies to see something cute and childish. Soul knew Maka secretly still loved kid’s movies, but he wasn’t sure about Kilik. He supposed they could be a good match.

Right, how fun was it trying to figure out who his partner was in love with?

Soul pinched the bridge of his nose as Maka’s sweet voice screamed his name through the apartment. He poured himself a glass of milk and eyed the phone. He so wasn’t equipped for this—he needed help. So, to kill two birds with one stone, he picked up the phone and put in his desperate call.

“Kid? It’s Soul. Could you and the girls come over, like right now?”

“Is something wrong?”

“I’ll explain when you get here,” Soul said because how would all this really sound over the phone?

“Okay. We’ll be right there,” Kid said. “Eight minutes.”

“Thanks.”

In her room, Maka cried out in nameless pleasure. At least she had stopped screaming his name and Soul told himself several times that that was a good thing. He finished his milk, put the glass in the sink, stuck his head out the door, shouted for Blair, and then sat down heavily on the sofa to wait for Kid.

True to his word, Kid arrived exactly eight minutes earlier with Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson in tow. Soul must have looked violated or maybe just worried because they immediately swamped him. Liz and Patty sat down on either side of side of him, put their arms across his shoulders, and sort of hugged him with their breasts squashed into his arm. Though after what Maka had done, he was feeling a little immune to sensuality when it was just big breasts. He might even have survived Blair right now, blood-free and everything. 

Slowly and carefully, Soul explained to them Blair’s accident with Maka. He did his best to leave out how Maka attacked/molested him, but he did have to tell them everything so they knew what they were dealing with. On paper, it looked awfully unlikely and a little bit insane, but the truth of the matter was… Maka was a cat and she was in heat… and it was just plain ugly.

“So,” Kid began slowly when Soul finished and was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “What are you saying here, Soul?”

Liz rubbed her head. “The person Maka loves…” she repeated and then looked at Patty. “Do you know?”

“Uh-uh,” Patty said cheerily and jumped up on the coffee table to strike a pose. She shouted suddenly and shoved her finger in Soul’s face, “I bet she the one she likes is SOUL!”

Soul grabbed Patty’s finger and yanked her off the coffee table. She face-planted on the couch with a squeal and Liz sat on her sister quickly.

Then, the older sister ventured, “Um, Soul did you ever think that it might be you?”

“Trust me, Liz,” Soul said. “Maka’s my partner and I know her. She doesn’t like me.”

“But Soul, if she almost jumped your bones like you said then she must—”

“She was jumping Blair’s bones before I came in, Liz. Trust me, it’s not me. Maka’s just… out of her mind being a cat!” Soul protested and continued explaining what he didn’t want to admit they needed to do. “She’s in heat and we have to change her back to normal somehow.”

“Then, you called us because…” Kid murmured.

Soul nodded and felt the heat rising in his face. It was just wrong for him to have to be asking their friends— his friends—to have sex with Maka, especially when he was fairly certain both Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki knew that he liked Maka way more than a simple weapon-partner should. It was just cruel for this to turn out to be his job.

They all stared at each other for a long moment and then Kid ventured, “Soul, you’re sure you won’t try first?”

“Trust me, Kid,” Soul forced out. “I know it’s not me.”

Then, beautiful Blair came in the door with her massive breasts all pressing against her leather bustier and plastic bag over her arm. She put down the umbrella and dropped off her jacket to expose even more sexy flesh, damp from the slanting rain. For once, she didn’t meander over and put her breasts in Soul’s face. In fact, she actually looked surprised to see Kid, Liz, and Patty even there, but she smiled broadly. This time, she produced a box of condoms from the plastic bag and said cheerfully, “Safety first, kiddies!”

…

Soul, Liz, and Blair peered around the threshold of the hallway and gave Kid a mess of thumbs-ups and smiles of encouragement. Kid took a deep breath, pulled back the chair Soul had barricaded against the door, and slithered into Maka’s bedroom. When her door fell shut, they heard Kid give a shout of surprise. Then, there was a long moment of dead silence where Soul hoped this was just a bad dream, but he heard the bedsprings begin to rock and creak and knew this was really happening. His heart dropped down into his stomach and was eaten alive by the acids there. 

“Well,” Liz said. “I guess she jumped him. Patty, time it!”

X:Maka:and:Kid:X

Hands down, this was probably the most awkward thing Kid had ever done, but luckily this cat-version of Maka didn’t give him much time to worry about it. 

Maka was spread out on her bed in Soul’s white button-up shirt, dirty and bloodstained, and she was plainly… just… masturbating. She lifted her half-lidded green eyes to Kid’s face, licked her plush lips, and reached out to him with her wet fingers. “Kid,” she moaned out and opened her mouth wide as if she was going to swallow him whole. Kid wanted to turn around and leave the room right then, run for his life, but he couldn’t. He had told Soul and the others that he would do this and Maka did need to get out of the new body she was trapped in. 

“Maka,” Kid forced out. “I’m going to… change you back now…”

She purred low in her throat, sat up so that her mussed goldenrod tresses kissed her cheeks, and put her legs around Kid’s narrow hips. She reeled him in like a large-mouthed bass, drawing him towards her wet crotch, and Kid came just like a fish being sucked in hook, line, and sinker. 

As with Soul, Maka got her arms over Kid’s shoulders, put her legs around his waist, and unlike with Soul, kissed him passionately. She pulled him down on top of her on the bed, dug her fingers through his dark hair, and devoured his mouth with the dexterity of a professional. 

Then, she hooked her thin fingers in the waistband of his trousers, unfastened his belt, and yanked down his pants with a clatter. She cupped his crotch, wrapping her fingers around the thick shaft of him and giving him a strong squeeze with her small fragile fingers. She thrummed deep in her chest, purring.

Kid gasped as she stroked him. Had Maka always been like this, this experienced, this much of a fox? Or was this just because of the cat Blair had accidentally spirited into her? Maybe this was a little bit of Blair’s horny experience?

“Maka,” he murmured and pulled out the condom Blair had given him. 

Even in this state, Maka took the condom, tore it open with her teeth, and rolled it down over him. Then, she took his lower lip into her mouth and sucked hard. Then, her tongue delved in and she dug her heels into his ass, pushing his crotch into her wet sex. The bare flesh sent a jolt of hot pleasure racing through Kid’s body and, if possible, he got even harder. 

For a moment he wanted to stop her, mind racing. Was this her first time? Was he going to hurt her? What about Soul and his feelings for her? What about her scary stupid Death Scythe father? But Maka didn’t give him any more chance to think about that than she did let him think about how awkward this was. 

She rolled him onto his back, pushed his shoulders flat against the mattress, and gripped his shaft with her other hand. She slid him into herself, moaning loudly, until he was buried to the hilt inside her. Then, she began to ride him wildly. 

Kid gripped her hips beneath Soul’s soiled shirt, felt her hot naked flesh, and put his hands on top of the shirt instead. Maka moaned his name when he began to take over the pace, thrusting into her with all the power of a Death God. She was soon gasping and panting and Kid felt his own pleasure rising inside his gut like a hot coil. 

“Maka, I’m going to…”

She moaned his name and her insides clenched around his shaft.

With that, Kid spilled himself, but Maka didn’t stop riding him even as he softened uselessly inside her. Making a strange face, she rolled off of him, spread her legs, thrust her own fingers in, and finished matters herself. With a nameless cry, she brought herself to her peak. 

Then, like a paper doll, she just collapsed into unconsciousness.

Kid stared at her for a moment, waiting, wondering if she was going to turn back to normal. Either the transformation back into a human was so slow that he couldn’t see it or… he wasn’t the one Maka was in love with. Silently, he peeled off the condom, tossed it, and zipped himself up. He ran his hands through his hair, covered Maka’s vulgar body up with the sheet, and returned into the living room where the others were eagerly waiting. 

Soul was the only one who didn’t look up when he entered.

“Patty?” Liz asked and grinned.

“Seven minutes and forty-five seconds!” Patty said and grinned and laughed.

Kid went pale, but Soul’s sorrowful red eyes finally lifted and Kid just didn’t have it in him to freak out about the fact that he hadn’t reached the perfect eight. Instead, he only shook his head slowly and wrung his hands with embarrassment. “She’s still a cat. It must not be me,” he said.

It was hard to tell exactly what expression crossed Soul’s face—relief or worry or something else entirely?

“Well, what do we do now?” Liz asked, disappointed that Kid hadn’t risen to the bait of his uneven time.

Patty started giggling. 

Blair gave the box of condoms a shake. “I guess we work our way through the men in Maka’s life until she turns back to normal!” she said cheerfully and giggled as if this was all great fun.

Soul felt the blood drain from him face and his crimson eyes slid to the hallway where Maka’s bedroom was. Then, he jerked his gaze back to Kid as they heard a great long yawn. “Kid, you… you put the chair back in front of her door, right?” he murmured.

Kid’s golden eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but he didn’t get a chance to respond.

Maka came vaulting out of the dimness of the hallway as naked as the day she was born. She scanned the people assembled in the living room, spotted Kid and grinned, but slid her eyes past him and onto Soul. Then, she lunged for her weapon-partner, threw her arms around Soul’s neck, and kissed him as hard as she could. Her tongue slid out of her mouth and over his lips lewdly. Soul desperately pushed her back by her shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging on like a monkey. Maybe she wanted Soul because she had already done Kid and girls didn’t do anything for her.

“Quick, quick! Help me!” Soul squawked. 

Together, they managed to wrestle Maka back into her bedroom and barred the door with the chair again. It didn’t stop her from working it out for herself on the other side while the rest of them stuck their heads together and figured out who should be next on the list.

X:Black*Star:X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	3. BlackStar!

There WON’T be any Maka and Blair in this story. I’m not big into writing yuri.

It’s also unreal how popular this story is. Jeez guys!

X:Soul:Eater:X

Soul let Liz call Tsubaki and tell her what was going on, let her ask BlackStar to come over and have sex with Maka to try to turn her back, let her deal with everything that had come up because he suddenly felt so breakable. Tsubaki, Liz, and Kid all knew how much he cared for Maka and to just pass her around like this in search of the guy she was in love with was so hard for Soul. It really put his face in the fact that it wasn’t him she loved.

BlackStar arrived with Tsubaki about twenty minutes later. 

In that time, Maka had worked herself out behind her barricaded door at least twice. Liz had cranked up the television in an attempt to drown out the sounds she was making, but it was just an added soundtrack to what she was doing behind closed (and barricaded) doors. Honestly, it made everything on TV sound dirty.

“Don’t worry!” BlackStar shouted. “I am a God. Even if Maka doesn’t love me, I’ll turn her back to normal! Yahoo!” And with much more excitement and vigor that Kid had possessed, he bounded down the hall to Maka’s room. “Yahoo! Maka, it’s BlackStar and his big penis to the rescue!”

Soul resisted the urge to put his hands over his ears.

Tsubaki sat down beside him. “Soul, are you doing okay?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

She looked at him sadly, knowingly. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Soul told her. “Just so long as Maka comes back to normal.”

She patted his shoulder and watched as the commercial for exercise equipment was turned into porn by Maka’s panting and screaming in pleasure. BlackStar’s yelling, on the other hand, sounded like it belonged at a carnival. Soul put his hands over his ears under the guise of putting his head between his knees.

X:Maka:and:Black*Star:X

BlackStar was certain he could take anything Maka could throw at him. He was destined to become a God after all! What kind of God was defeated by a skinny horny little cat-girl? It wasn’t as if he was Batman, doomed to forever love Catwoman and get tricked by her sexy body and playful attitude. 

But BlackStar wasn’t expecting what he saw when he entered Maka’s bedroom.

She was lying on her bed, completely naked, with roses scattered all over her bed. In her hand, having once held said roses, she had a long skinny vase that she was pumping in and out of her soaking sex. Her head was thrown back over the edge of the mattress, hair like a fountain and jade green eyes clouded with lust, mouth half-open and lips shining with wetness as her tongue darted out to lick. She looked like the poster child for the Seven Deadly Sins.

But BlackStar was not one to be intimidated by any challenge.

He rolled the condom from Blair onto his shaft, marched right up to the bed, looked down at her heaving breasts around his proud pole, and said, “Yahoo! Prepare yourself, Maka, for the most mind-blowing sex ever! Even if you don’t love me, I will still turn you b—WHOA!” He was so busy with his usual monologue that he hadn’t even noticed Maka’s small hands reaching for his massive cock until she was squeezing him tightly in her hot grip.

He was too big for her mouth, but she didn’t let that stop her and sucked eagerly on just the tip until even a god like BlackStar was helplessly howling at her hands. Then, she rolled over, pressed her ass against his strong thighs, and guided his hand to pump the cold length of the vase in and out of her snatch. What she expected him to do with his dick, he didn’t know, but he quickly found a use for it. Maka’s entire ass was so wet with her juices that she didn’t even notice when he cautiously pushed one finger into her tight puckered asshole. In fact, she moaned and wiggled her hips almost encouragingly. 

BlackStar, though a moron, was not completely stupid. 

His penis was way too big for such a small entrance and Soul would kill him if he hurt her so he pulled the dripping vase from her cunt, relishing her little whimper, and pressed it deep into her rectum. She gasped, pushing back eagerly against his hand until it was sheathed fully inside her. Then, he slammed his dick into the soaking sheath of her pussy. 

God, did she feel good!

“Yahoo!” he shouted and pounded away into her.

Maka’s breasts jiggled and bounced with the animal force of BlackStar thrusting into her. Even her small ass jiggled each times his hips smashed against the ripe cheeks. BlackStar pressed his hand beneath her sex, lifting her a little bit so he could slam even deeper and harder. He felt the hard knob of her clitoris against his palm. He pinched and swirled it between his rough fingers until she was a writhing mess of girly goo beneath him.

Maka was moaning and purring his name so loudly that he had no doubt the others could hear it even over the television in the living room.

“Yahoo! I am a God! Feel this, Maka!”

BlackStar teased her and tormented her until she was screaming a single nameless sound in pleasure. Then, her entire body convulsed with her orgasm as she bucked and rode out the heightened pleasure. Finally, she slumped down beneath him, panting desperately while BlackStar finished.

Though he was still slightly hard when he pulled off and discarded the condom, he had definitely fulfilled his duty. He had even made her orgasm! Had Kid been able to do that? BlackStar spent a moment thinking about how good he could make Tsubaki feel when they finally got to that point in their relationship. God, it would be so good for her!  
He really was a God in the bedroom!

BlackStar turned his attention back to Maka, strewn on the bed with her legs still spread. He tipped her fully onto the bed, but didn’t cover her naked body up. He watched for a long moment, but Maka still had cat ears and a fluffy cat tail. 

As much as he hated to admit it, he hadn’t been able to change her back.

X:Soul:Eater:X

When BlackStar marched out of Maka’s bedroom and barricaded the door, everyone except Soul and Tsubaki looked up expectantly. Soul looked more like he was going to be sick with his silver head down there between his knees and Tsubaki was gently rubbing his shoulder.

“Well?” Kid demanded finally.

BlackStar screwed up his mouth and grumbled out. “No, she’s still a cat.”

Kid grinned. “Guess you’re not a god then, huh?”

BlackStar’s voice rose to a level usually reserved for calling dogs. “I am too a God! I’m going to surpass God! I made Maka orgasm! Could you do that, Kid, huh? Huh?”

“BlackStar!” Tsubaki shrieked because Soul’s body seized up under her hand. “Shut up!”

And because she had never told him to shut up before BlackStar abruptly clammed up. Tsubaki turned her attention back to Soul, whispering something and rubbing his back. Soul stood up sharply though despite her comfort, walked to the door, yanked it open viciously, and charged out into the rainy night of Death City.

“Good going, genius,” Liz said to BlackStar bitterly. 

“What?”

“Do you really think Soul needed to hear that?” Tsubaki hissed.

“What?

“You know he loves her,” Liz snapped.

“What!”

“Great job, BlackStar,” Tsubaki said angrily.

“I’m sorry!”

“Sometimes, you really are stupid,” Liz said with a sigh.

Patty went to the window and peered out. “What about Soul?” she asked.

Kid joined her. “And what about Maka?”

They really had only one course of action now and that was to keep working their way through the possible men in Maka’s life that she could be in love with. Behind the squabbling children, Blair shook the box of condoms cheekily.

X:Ox:X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	4. Ox!

It’s hilarious how popular this story is! I guess humor and lemons are a good mix. It’s like dumping lemonade on someone on a hot summer day. (That reminds me of Kodocha/Child’s Toy—good manga, I’d recommend it—because right before the main couple’s first kiss, she trips and spills lemonade all over him.) Err… as you can see, it’s a little bit too early here.

X:Soul:Eater:X

It was drizzling coldly and the purple bruise-colored night fit Soul’s mood perfectly. Only the laughing yellow face of the moon didn’t fit.

Soul trudged through the rainy night with his head in his pockets and his head dipped down low. He just had to get out of that house! How could BlackStar have been stupid enough to shout that he had made Maka orgasm like it was some kind of fair prize?! He couldn’t stay and listen to that. It was hard enough just knowing that Maka didn’t love him, but this situation was just pushing his nose in that horrible little fact. It was teasing him, taunting him!

Soul whirled and slammed his fist into the brick wall.

The flesh on his knuckles cracked and broke, dripping blood on the pavement. He shivered in the drizzle, wishing he had his coat but it had been shredded today. Man, this was just a bad day all around. He took a deep calming breath of the night air. He couldn’t hear Maka’s moaning here, but it was still a rolling track in his head—back when she had been moaning his name—he had loved hearing that, but he never would again.

He took another deep breath. He had to stop thinking like that. Kid and the girls would take care of sorting out Maka and someone would find him when they finally turned her back into her normal meister self. Then, Soul could have her back as much as he possibly could and that would be it for their relationship. For now, he was out in the calm cool night and nothing could get him back into that house! Nothing, not even an order from Lord Death!

“Soul?” Soul, is that you?” 

Ox’s voice called through the fog. His hair was up in its stupid style, horn-like, and his swirly glasses just made him look confused. It was hard to believe he was so smart with uncool fashion sense like that. And who was next on the mental list he was ticking off?

“Yeah, it’s me,” Soul said with a sigh.

“What are you doing out here alone? Where’s Maka?”

“Actually, OX, could you come back to our apartment? We need your help.”

“Of course.”

Ah, it seemed Soul was going back to his personal hell of his own accord anyway. God, the things he would do for his foolish meister—lay his life on the line, take her hurts and his own, listen to her moaning, trying so hard to turn her back when he hated to do this… Oh, the things he did for her. And what did he get in return? The coolest partner ever? He was beginning to wonder if that was enough for him.

…

Soul opened the door to the apartment he shared with Maka. Ox was following at his heels, bouncing with curiosity because Soul hadn’t had it in him to tell him what was going on. (Plus, if he was in Ox’s position, he would probably bolt.) 

Either way, the door swung open to Tsubaki and Liz still harping on BlackStar and the “god” looked like he was going to shrivel up inside his own skin like the Kishin Asura any second now. Kid was trying to coax Patty off the coffee table and not doing a very bang-up job. In her room, Maka was gasping and moaning still and Blair, in her purple cat form, was slinking around the house guiltily. Maybe Tsubaki and Liz had given her an earful, too.

“Soul!” Liz, Tsubaki, and Kid gasped out in unison. They looked as if they hadn’t expected him back. Then, another unison gasp of, “Ox!”

Soul gave them a half-hearted finger wave. “Hey all,” he murmured.

Ox took this moment to take charge of what was going on by simply demanding, “What’s going on here?” His ears seemed to twitch suddenly. “What’s that noise? Where’s Maka? What’s going on? What’s happened? What do you need me for? What can I do?”

“Gee, Ox, which of those questions would you like answered first?” BlackStar snorted.

Tsubaki slid him a glare and he clammed up. Man, they must have really given it to him.

Soul went to the kitchen to get a glass of water while Tsubaki, Liz, and Kid explained to Ox what was wrong with Maka and why they needed him. He listened silently, hands folded and clenched tightly. Then, he asked, “Do I have to do this?”

“Maka is part of Spartoi, Shibusen’s most elite. If she stays like this, Spartoi will be greatly weakened. It’s your responsibility to help your teammate,” Kid said plainly because that was the way to get to Ox. 

Ox’s face flushed, but he nodded. “Okay,” he said. “When you put it that way…”

Blair handed him a condom, poofing into her gorgeous sexy cat body and quickly transforming back. Ox shrugged out of his heavy coat, draped it over the back of the couch, took the condom with shaking hands, and went slowly down the hall like a man condemned.

In the kitchen, Soul poured his untouched water down the drain and gazed out at the rainy night beyond. He was ready for this all to be over so everything could go back to normal, but… he didn’t want to know who Maka was in love with.

In the living room, Kid and Tsubaki and Liz exchanged worried glances. 

Patty leaped up onto the coffee table again and shouted, “Maka’s a cat! Maka’s a pervy cat, too!” Then, she laughed.

X:Maka:and:Ox:X

Ox pulled the chair back from Maka’s door, knocked politely, took a deep breath, and entered. Her naked body gleamed with sweat and she was spread across the pillows like a goddess, ash-blonde hair feathered all over her neck and face and sticking to her lips as she panted in ecstasy. Her fingers were at her core, rubbing and trusting as her hips lifted in rhythm, and her other hand tenderly massaged her left breast, toying an pinching her rosy nipple. 

“Um, Maka?” Ox began and opened the condom. “I’m going to try to change you back. I don’t know what I’m going to do if this works because my dear Kim—”

Maka sat up, her legs still spread, and she beckoned Ox towards her with open arms. There was something pushed inside her ass, he noticed and was suddenly very concerned. What if something was really wrong with Maka? What if all this sex just hurt her? What if, what if, what if? 

But Maka wasn’t thinking about all the what ifs. 

She took the condom from Ox’s fingers and deftly unfastened his belt, pulling his pants down to his knees. She milked his soft shaft in her hand until he had risen to hardness and then rolled the condom down over the length of him. She purred, “Ox,” and then dropped to her knees to engulf him in her mouth.

Despite himself, he groaned. 

She felt so good, her tongue lavishing on him and so warm. He had never felt anything more than his hand. His fingers went through her hair, bobbing her up and down on his cock, but she took him deeper and deeper and faster and faster even without guidance. She knew what she was doing—she must have studied. 

Maybe with Soul?

No way.

Suddenly, Maka pulled her mouth back with a distinguished pop and gazed up at him. “Ox,” she purred again and pushed him back towards the bed. He lay down like she guided him to and then straddled his face so that her dripping sex was just there. He could smell the sweet musk of her and her fingers delved between her folds, teasing and entering lewdly. “Lick,” she murmured and plunged her mouth down back over the head of his dick, sucking eagerly.

Well, oral sex was still sex, right?

So Ox did as she asked and replaced her fingers with his own. Then, he lifted his mouth to her sex and snaked out his tongue for a hesitant lick. She tasted strange, salty and hot and not altogether bad though, so he delved into her. He stroked the inside of her pussy, fingered her clit, and licked her from top to bottom at the same pace she was bobbing up and down on his dick. 

Suddenly, she stopped, peeled off the condom, and plunged her mouth back down. She thrummed low in her chest, sending vibrations deep into his penis and Ox nearly came then and there. It felt so good!

“God, Maka, don’t stop,” he gasped out.

She purred again, bobbing her hips against his fingers to encourage him to go faster. He did, thrusting and stroking and licking and teasing. Then, the orgasm gripped him and it was all he could do to keep fingering Maka. She added her fingers to the mix, reached inside herself past his digits and putting her thumb to her clit just the way she liked it. A small cry of pleasure escaped him as she sucked his shaft like a straw and the sound went up into her. She threw her head back and cried out, his semen splattering on her face and bare breasts. Then, her own orgasm rocked her and she rode it out screaming.

Suddenly, she flopped over sideways and lay there, breathing deeply. 

Ox stared down at her for a long moment, watching her ears and golden cat tail, but nothing changed.

X:Soul:Eater:X

So, Ox straightened himself up, discarded the condom in the trash can with the others, and went back out into the living room. Soul was nowhere to be seen, but the others were waiting patiently on the sofa, trying to watch television.

“Well?” Kid asked when he didn’t speak right away.

Ox shook his head.

“Oh. Thank you for trying…”

Ox nodded, grabbed his coat, and headed for the door.

Silence reigned for a moment. Then, Liz whispered, “She’s still a cat. Who else could it possibly be?”

“Kilik maybe,” Kid offered. “They went to the movies a while ago.”

“They went with Fire and Thunder and little Witch Angela,” Tsubaki interjected. “I don’t think—”

“Well, who else could it be?!” Kid snapped.

They all looked to the kitchen where Soul was still standing at the sink in the dark, holding an empty glass of water, but Soul would not try it. It would mean far too much to him to be with her like that and if anyone knew Maka’s heart, it was Soul. If he said it wasn’t him, then it wasn’t him.

Liz sighed. “Well, let’s call Kilik.”

X:Kilik:X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	5. Kilik!

THE CRITIC: That was a very strange little story you told me, but not scary in the least. I love horror stories so you’re going to have to do better than that—way better! I still liked it though, neat little story.

X:Soul:Eater:X

Kilik arrived around ten o’clock at night with Fire and Thunder tucked under his arms. Since Liz had explained to him on the phone, the laid back student was mentally prepared for this adventure. He asked Liz and Patty to take the twins for a quick walk while he saw to Maka and the girls obliged, even dragging along BlackStar to keep him away from Soul who had finally emerged from the dark kitchen to brood on the couch.

Blair was hunkered under the couch so Tsubaki gave him a condom and directed him to Maka’s bedroom. Not the he needed directions because he moaning could be heard through the entire house. He disappeared inside and the creak of the springs began almost immediately.

Soul picked up the remote, turned up the volume, and changed the channel.

“Soul, do you want to talk?” Tsubaki ventured.

“About what?”

“This…”

He was quiet a moment as if gathering himself. “No, I don’t, Tsubaki,” he said finally.

“Soul—”

“I don’t!”

Kid put a hand on Soul’s shoulder. “We’re only trying to help.”

Soul sighed. “I know and I’m sorry but… you don’t know how hard this is for me…”

Kid nodded. “I know, Soul, I know.”

“Soul,” Tsubaki murmured. “Kilik is our last option, if this doesn’t work…”

Soul was already shaking his head. “I can’t. I just can’t.”

She lowered her face, brushing some dark hair behind her ear.

“Hey Blair,” Soul called suddenly.

The magical cat slunk out and jumped into his lap nervously. “Yes?”

“What if Maka doesn’t love someone? How do we change her back then?”

“Oh, she does love someone,” the cat said.

“Who?” Kid asked.

“I don’t know, but the spell wouldn’t have taken if she wasn’t in love. So, she’s in love with someone.”

Soul sighed heavily and rubbed his face.

“What about Blair?” Patty volunteered.

Liz blanched. “Patty—”

“No way,” Soul said. “I don’t know about Blair, but Maka is definitely not into girls. It’s not Blair.” He hesitated. “That thing with her jumping Blair was just because of this stupid spell, nothing more.”

Blair jumped down from his lap and slithered away under the couch again without even sexily offering to try. Now was not the time for her to play jokes on Soul—she was certain her would send her flying again and she only liked to fly if it was by her own devices.

X:Maka:and:Kilik:X

Since he had arrived so soon after Ox’s departure, Maka was still recovering from her last tryst, but she perked up immediately when Kilik entered. She licked her lips and reached out her slender arms, purring deep in her chest. The ears on her head twitched and perked. Her tail trailed around her thigh as if teasing her core and a moan escaped her.

“Maka, I’m going to take a shot at changing you back.”

She purred his name, half-moaning it.

Kilik shed his pants, worked himself in his hand a moment, and then rolled the condom on. Maka, for once, did not jump the bones of the man walking into her room. She must have still been tired from Ox. Instead, she lay back on the bed and spread her legs wide, pulling her thighs up against her chest so that all Kilik could see of her was her puckered asshole and dripping sex. He rubbed himself through the folds of her and then pushed in to the hilt. Her wet hot walls clenched around him, tight even after all the sex she had had tonight.

She gasped, “Deep, deeper, deeper.”

Kilik thrust his hips short and hard, the head of his penis kissing the mouth of her womb. She gasped and panted, writhing in pleasure beneath him. She was so sensitive, so sensitive, that he knew if he so much as touched her clit, she would orgasm on the spot.

He decided to exhaust her body to its limits.

Kilik kept his pace slow and languid, teasing her insides, and pressed his fingertips to her swollen clit. It was like a hard hungry little mouth beneath his hand and, as he had suspected, the lightest brush brought Maka to screaming orgasm. 

Even as she rode her first orgasm, Kilik fingered her clit harder and faster and a second wracked her even before the first was finished.

The third…

The fourth…

The fifth…

Maka’s voice was a never-ending scream of gasping pleasure. Kilik picked up his pace, still rolling her clit between his roughened fingers. She was squirming desperately beneath him, her open mouth gaping against his throat in hot breath and her legs so tight around his hips that is almost was hard to move. 

The six…

The seventh…

The eighth…

Then, Kilik spilled into the condom with a small cry and continued to pinch and tease Maka’s clitoris even as he softened inside her. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and cried out, mouth gaping open and head thrown back in incredibly bliss. So much pleasure was assaulting her it must have been almost too much.

The ninth…

The tenth…

Her seizing muscles and wriggling body almost brought him back to hard fullness again, but he pulled out before that happened. Gasping, she lay like a porcelain doll and then cupped her swollen and throbbing crotch with both hands, feeling the moisture still seeping from her multiple orgasms. Kilik watched her while he dressed, but she remained a cat.

X:Soul:Eater:X

Only Tsubaki and Kid were in the living room when Kilik came out. Liz, Patty, and BlackStar were still out on a walk with Fire and Thunder and Kilik wasn’t sure he wanted to know where Soul was. Blair’s purplish tail was peeking out from under the couch.

He didn’t speak for a moment, wondering what they were going to do now. Maka was useless to Spartoi as a horny cat and she was one of their best meisters, even wielding a Death Scythe. The special unit Spartoi would be greatly diminished without her and with the Kishin’s madness beginning to pick up, they would need her anti-demon wavelength and her advanced soul perception. What were they going to do without Maka in their group? Especially her friends? Especially Soul?

“Kilik?” Tsubaki repeated again.

“Huh?”

“Did it…?”

He shook his head. 

Tsubaki lowered her eyes. Well, that was it. They had tried everyone they thought Maka could possibly be in love with. It must be some kind of secret romance that none of them, not even her weapon-partner, knew about—maybe whoever who had given her that ring, but no one knew who that was. They had no one left to try. They were out of options.

It hadn’t been Death the Kid.

Nor BlackStar.

Nor Ox.

Nor Kilik.

Who was it then? Who could turn Maka back to normal? Or was she stuck this way forever?

X:Unknown:X

Questions, comments, concerns?


	6. Soul Eater: Pt II

I didn’t use Chrona because he/she is genderless and I didn’t feel like dealing with it. I didn’t know how!

X:Soul:Eater:X

Almost two weeks had passed. Soul had been forced to tell Lord Death about Maka and even tell Death Scythe. Spirit had about slaughtered the young man when he heard that Maka had been passed around like a party-favor in an attempt to turn her back to normal. (If Soul wasn’t also a Death Scythe, he might not be alive right now.) Maka and Soul were excused from missions for now, but if Maka wasn’t turned back within the month, Soul would have to find a new meister and go back to taking missions. 

So, disheartened, Soul trudged home again after a long day of learning to wield himself. He had to admit, he wasn’t the type of weapon that could do it with any success. Some scythes, like Spirit, could sprout the blades from any part of their body and use it with great dexterity and ability, but Soul was only able to transform his entire limb and that was not an easy way to fight with his arm inflexible and his body thrown off-balance by the rigidity. 

He needed Maka.

Needed her!

He sighed as he unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with Maka. She was still barricaded in her bedroom, moaning and masturbating night and day. Soul was hardly able to sleep anymore and Blair had taken to guiltily staying out all night and only coming home when Soul was out.

Tonight though, it was different.

Blair was in the kitchen, frying battered salmon in a hot pan with her magic and for once not burning anything. When Soul entered and shrugged out of his jacket, draping it over the back of his chair, she flashed a small smile and murmured, “Oh, hey Soul.”

“Hey Blair. What are you doing?”

“Making dinner,” she said. “I know you’ve been eating alone.”

It was true. Soul was only able to slide Maka’s meals under the door for her because she would jump his bones if he entered her room. As upset as he still was with the magical cat, he accepted this effort she was making to patch things up and sat down at the table with a sigh.

“That’s nice of you,” he said softly.

She perked up, ears twitching. “I was hoping we could talk.”

“About what?”

Blair was quiet a moment as she scooped the fish and some vegetables onto two plates. Then, she sat down across from him at the table and stared at him over the vase in the center for a moment. “Soul, I… um, about Maka.”

Soul sighed heavily. “I don’t know what to do with her, Blair. Nothing we tried changed her back. I think she’s going to be stuck this way forever.”

“Um, Soul, I…” There was no other way to say it. She just had to spit it out. “I think you should have sex with Maka!” There, she said it.

Soul stared at her with sad blood-colored eyes. “Blair,” he began softly. “I know my partner and, trust me, it’s not me she likes. I wish it was, but it’s not.”

“But—”

“Blair, it’s not me.”

“But—”

Soul sighed heavily again and pushed away his plate. “I just can’t do this anymore,” he whispered. “It’s killing me.”

“Soul, listen to me.”

He stood up, trying to leave again.

Blair leaped over the table, grabbed him by the shoulders, and whirled him to face her. “Listen to me, Soul Evans! Maka does like you!”

He tried to pull away. 

“No, no! She does. I’m telling the truth! You know how I sleep on her bed at night, most of the time? Well, when she has those kinds of dreams I always hear her gasping your name. It is you, Soul! It is!” Blair shouted out quickly right into Soul’s face.

His eyes were impossibly wide. “W-what?”

Blair nodded and gave him a little smirk. “Just like I hear you gasping her name when you have those dreams and wake up all hot and sticky—”

And Soul sent the magical cat-woman pum-pum-flying again!

Alone in the kitchen, he thought about what Blair had said. Maka… liking him? Gasping his name in her wet dreams? It was too good to be true, but what if… what if it was? What if she loved him? All those other guys hadn’t turned her back after all. It was possible that it could be him.

Well, there was only one way to find out.

X:Soul:and:Maka:X

He found the box of condoms Blair had purchased in the junk drawer. (Great place for condoms, Blair. Water balloons belongs in the junk drawer, not condoms. They belonged… in someplace a little more secret.) Then, armed, Soul bravely went into the danger zone. He pulled back the barricading chair and eased open the door.

Maka, naked as the day she was born, was lying on her bed with her back to him. She seemed to be asleep or maybe passed out. Soul slithered into her room, closed the door behind him, and came to stand beside her bed. She really was beautiful, his meister. Her ash-blonde hair was tousled beautifully, framing her face in waves, and her creamy lids were closed peacefully. Her small round breasts rose and fell with each breath, dotted by soft rosy nipples. Her stomach was flat and taut with a nice little inny bellybutton, leading into a neat triangle of golden hair guarding her sex. Her legs were gorgeously long, miles long, and Soul often enjoyed catching a glimpse of her panties and legs when he was in weapon form and being wielded at a ridiculous angle.

Her eyelids fluttered suddenly and met his gaze. He winced in preparation for a Maka-chop, but he got the farthest thing from abuse. Instead, she sat up and reached out her arms, wrapping him in them tightly and nuzzling her face into his chest. “Soul,” she purred.

“Maka, you have to promise not to be angry afterwards, but,” he began. “I’m… I’m going to try to change you back. If it doesn’t work, I’m going to feel really shitty.”

She purred again, wrapping her legs around his thighs and clinging to him tightly. “Soul…”

Then, her deft hands were all over him again, just like when she first jumped him. She dipped her hands beneath his shirt, untucking it, and pushed his shirt up his pale chest to expose the long scar that bisected him. She traced her tongue over the scar, kissing and licking the sensitive healed flesh. For a few moments, she did this, kissing up as far as her neck could reach. Then, she began her path downward again. She unbuttoned his fly and lowered the zipper, reached in, and pulled him out. With just the first brush of her soft hands, he was already hard for her. “Soul…” She engulfed the head of his penis in the cavern of her mouth, sucking with pleasure.

He groaned. She felt even better than he dreamed, just like before, just like he always wanted. She sucked loudly, her small hands working him expertly. Did this come from her dreams about him? Or the perverted cat-magic? Or was she just like this? Had she been like this with the other guys? Sharply, he pulled away.

“Soul,” she moaned and reached for him.

She was too beautiful. He couldn’t oppose her and came back into her outstretched arms. This time, she pulled him down onto the bed and straddled him, licking and suckling at the side of his throat at the pounding pulse there. He leaned his head to the side, giving her more access and just letting her have her way with him. 

His hands roamed her waist, feeling her soft naked flesh. Then, he felt the soft golden down of her tail and stroked it in his hand. She gasped, her head going back in bliss, and Soul continued to pet her. He half-sat up, braced on one elbow, with Maka’s arms tightly around his neck. She wasn’t attacking him anymore, not now that he was stroking her tail. 

It must have felt really good.

His hand traveled a little lower, releasing her tail and delving into her sex. God, she was so wet and so hot! It was like nothing he had ever felt before and he pushed his fingers deeper, stroking something deep inside her. She gripped him tighter, gasping and moaning his name against the shell of his ear.

He leaned back against the wall, supporting her body with his own. “Maka…”

“Soul,” she purred.

He found the condom with his free hand, opened it with his teeth, and rolled it down over himself. Then, he drew her closer into his lap and slipped inside her to the hilt. Her gasp of pleasure was loud and hot against his throat, tongue darting out to taste his skin. He gripped her hips and began to guide her up and down on the length of him, relishing the heat and soaking wetness of her pussy. God, she felt so good. He would never be able to go back to his hand after this.

Suddenly, her mouth found his, kissing him deeply and desperately. He kissed her back, holding her tightly against his body and encouraging her to ride him. She opened his mouth with her tongue and delved in eagerly, tasting him and the dinner Blair had prepared. 

“Soul…” she moaned into his mouth.

He pulled out, enjoying her sigh of despair, and rolled her over onto her stomach. He lifted her hips upwards and entered her from behind, kneeling there. She gasped in pleasure as he sank into her from this new angle and began to thrust her into oblivion. Soon, she completely forgot how to moan. With each thrust he made, the only language she knew was his name and it sounded so good on her lips. 

She really was just too perfect, too beautiful, too gorgeous like this beneath him.

He had to see her face. 

Soul rolled her over onto her back. Her arms automatically went around his neck, pulling him down to where she could kiss him. Her tail wrapped around his thigh and her lifted her legs a little higher, pushing in deeper and faster. She gasped his name into him and his hand wandered down her body, flicking her nipples and enjoying her little gasps of pleasure. Then, he found her very center and her hungry clitoris. Tenderly, he fingered and rolled the wet little pearl.

She pulled him closer, screaming into his shoulder as her orgasm rocked her body. Her muscles clenched down on his length deep inside her and her entire body seemed to clutch him deeper inside. Even her soul reached out and pulled at him. The touch of her soul pulled him over the edge and he spilled ribbons of seed into the condom inside her. She moaned as if feeling his liquid heat in her womb. 

“Soul…”

Then, she slid into blissful unconsciousness as she did each time she had had sex as a cat.

Soul stared at her desperately for a moment. “Come on,” he pleaded.

But it didn’t seem as if she was going to change back for him either. He closed his eyes tightly, forcing back hot tears, and when he opened his eyes again, the cat ears and tail were gone. His jaw dropped and her reached out to touch her head. 

Yup, no ears.

“Y-you changed back,” he gasped, “for me!”

Giddiness seized hi as he dressed, covered Maka’s naked body up, and then brushed her hair out of her face.

“For me,” he reaped. Then, he feathered a light kiss on her cheek. 

X:Soul:Eater:X

When Maka woke up, she was sore and a little confused. First of all, she was naked and second of all, it seemed her rubbish bin was full of used condoms. Before she jumped to conclusions, she figured she should at least attempt to figure out what had happened. Maybe she was only dreaming. Blair was slumbering at the foot of her bed so she toed the magical cat and asked what had happened.

Blair yawned, stretched out languidly, and explained to Maka exactly what had happened with great pleasure. 

Maka stared at the cat for a moment, uncomprehending. Then her pale face flooded with color and she screamed, “What?” She leaped from the bed, throwing back the covers and sending Blair flying. “What, what, what?!”

She wrest into her cotton terrycloth robe, tore from her bedroom, barged into Soul’s, and woke him rudely with a Maka-chop.

“Ow! What the—Maka!”

And chop!

“How could you pass me around like that?”

And chop!

“What were you thinking?”

And chop!

“How did you not know I was in love with you, stupid?!” 

And chop!

Soul shielded his head with his hands. “Stop, stop, Maka, wait, let me explain!” 

She paused a moment, encyclopedia raised threateningly. “Try…”

“It was the ring! It’s a promise ring. I thought you were in love with whoever had given you that and I knew it wasn’t me so—”

She yelled in frustration, took the ring off, and threw it. Then, she stood at his bedside, huffing and puffing.

“So,” Soul ventured. “Who gave it to you?”

“Me!”

“What?”

“I gave it to myself!” she shouted in frustration. “After I turned you into a Death Scythe, I just kept getting so many partner offers and I was getting sick of it. So I bought the ring for myself and wore it all the time!”

Just like how a barmaid wears a ring to keep the guys off her… ah, that made sense.

“I get it now,” Soul murmured.

And chop!

X:Spirit:X

The next day, Spirit saw his daughter and Soul Eater just walk into the academy like nothing had happened. He barged up to Soul, stuck their noses together, and demanded, “Who changed her back? Who did it? I’ll kill them, you hear me, kill them! Who slept with my Maka and was too stupid to realize she loved him? Who? Who?”

As you can imagine, Soul didn’t tell Death Scythe that it was him. He had already barely survived the wrath of a father and it wasn’t a fate he wanted to tease again.

X:Soul:Eater:X

_Looking back, Soul Eater decided Blair probably had done it on purpose (though she probably didn’t intend for all the insanity that happened afterward to ensue). At the time, everyone had thought the gigantic catastrophe caused by the stupid magical cat had to be an accident because…_

_Well, that was the case._

_What’s your verdict?_

X:Soul:Eater:X

Drop me a review and let me know what you think! Are the characters way out of character? Does everybody hate Soul for being a dunce? Love or hate Blair for causing trouble? Think Maka slept with way to many guys? Are permanently disgusted and can no longer even watch Soul Eater thanks to me? Loved it? Hated it? Are scared for life because it was way too much sex? Are traumatized by the thought of so much crazy magic and sex? (Remember, flames will be used to roast marshmallows and weenies! And I'll most likely flame you back for being silly.) Think I need to do more editing before I post chapters? Post to slow? Chapters are too short? Too long? Yada, yada, yada…

Second, check out my first ORIGINAL NOVEL! **The Breaking of Poisonwood by Paradise Avenger.** (Summary: People were dead. When Skye Davis bought me at a slave auction as a birthday present for his brother, I had no idea what my new life was going to be like, but I had never expected this. It all started when Venus de Luna was killed and I was to take her place, to become the new savior… Then, bad things happened and some people died. In the heart of the earth, we discovered the ancient being that Frank Davis had found and created and used to his advantage. The Poisonwood—)

Finally, thank you for making it this far! All the way to the end! Woot! Yay!

Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
